leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Gameplay Update |Latest = May 05, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.8 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) ;Playing Cards :Before anyone asks, is representing Hearts. * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) ;Samsung White The following skins have been added to the store to commemorate the Season 2014 victors: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon847 Gromp.png|Gromp PVP.net ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . League of Legends General ;Combat Text *Major clean up to bugs and nuances. *Size now scales more dynamically based on impact. *Damage over times/multi-hits will now use a single piece of floating text that ramps up. ; *Base attack damage increased to 90 from 75. Champions ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to , up from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Now leaves Akali 150 - 250 units on the far side of target. The distance behind the target increases the closer the target is from '''Akali' on-cast. RiotRicklessabandon explaining the new effect of Akali's R'' ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 575 from 625. ; - Gameplay Rework * Stats ** Basic attack's projectile speed increased to 2500 from 2000. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 4%. * - Repurposed Ability ** Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to enemies damaged, slowing them by % for 2 seconds. Ashe's basic attacks against frosted units always critically strike, dealing bonus critical damage, where X is her critical strike chance and Y is her bonus critical strike damage (both in decimal format)| bonus critical damage, plus an additional for every 1% of her critical strike chance that is modified by 1% for every 1% of her bonus critical strike damage}}. Ashe cannot otherwise critically strike. ** Notes: *** Frosted targets are distinct from Slowed targets - only Ashe's Frost Shot can trigger the bonus damage. Other slows don't trigger it. *** Ashe's empowered attacks (even the base with no crit chance) are classified as critical strikes for gameplay purposes and will trigger effects such as and . Frost Shot's damage clasification : As such, it is also not applied by . *** Here are examples on the behaviour of Frost Shot's bonus damage.The base 10% isn't affected by the crit modifies. None of the following considers the base damage from basic attacks. **** will deal bonus damage (10 ( (1 )). **** Adding a increases the aforementioned to % AD}} bonus damage (10 ( (1 )). **** With 100% critical strike chance and bonus critical damage, you will deal bonus damage (10 ( (1 )). **** Critical strike damage from runes is stacking multiplicatively with Infinity Edge, rather than additively, for a maximum of 228.265% bonus damage (10 + 100*1.5*1.4551). * - New Ability ** Ashe gains a stack of for 4 seconds whenever she slows an enemy, stacking up to 5 times. Ashe will not generate stacks while Ranger's Focus is on cooldown. ** Ashe consumes all stacks to gain % bonus attack speed and increases slow strength %}} for 4 seconds. If Ashe consumes 5 stacks of on activation, Ranger's Focus will also cause each of Ashe's attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows, dealing %}} modified attack damage with each arrow|a total of % attack damage}} on each empowered attack}}. The flurry will stack multiplicatively with , will benefit from life steal and triggers on-attack effects five times, but on-hit effects are only applied once. ** Cost: 50 mana ** Cooldown: 18 seconds ** Notes: *** The multi-attack effect is similar to and , except that on-hit effects aren't applied by the extra attacks. *** Triggering On Attack Effects multiple times is intentional.'' Ranger's Focus' interaction with Runaan's Hurricane - namely, and . Note that Pix's cannot attack more than twice per second.'' **** On-hit effects are disabled on the latter four attacks and will not be triggered even by Runaan's minor bolts. As such, the item's 10 on-hit damage is only applied by the first attack. **** Runaan's splash damage is affected by the damage modifier - dealing damage per flurry| % AD}} damage per arrow (+10 on the first)}} to secondary targets. *** As with , attacks against structures will refresh the timer on Focus but will not generate new stacks. *** The multi-attack effect will work on structures - i.e. you will plink towers faster than . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Range increased to 1200 from 600. ** Arrows increased to 9 from 7. Radius is unaffected. ** Cost reduced to 50 mana from 60. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Targets can now intercept multiple arrows, but will take no damage from arrows beyond the first. Arrows beyond the first will still generate Focus. * ** Passive gold generation removed. ** Range increased to Global from . ** Now works with a stock system, able to hold up to two charges. *** Static cooldown implemented at 5 seconds. *** Recharge time increased to versus the current cooldown. * ** No longer innately slows, but will apply slow. *** Slow percentage effectively reduced to (+20% during Ranger's Focus)% from 50%. *** Slow duration effectively reduced to 2 from 3. ; * ** Range indicator now shows the soldier's attack range at the end of the skill shot reticle. ; * ** Damage penalty against neutral monsters removed. ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . *** Max. base damage per second reduced to to ; * ** Base damage increased to from ; * ** Active now grants Olaf a % movement speed bonus when moving towards enemies for 1 second. ; * ** Passive's tooltip now properly displays increased duration. ; - These changes shipped accidentally and were incomplete. Demonstration of Shyvana's experimental changesRiotScarizard on Shyvana's experimental changes * * Base damage increased to from . * Now transfers Flame Breath's damage and debuff to a nearby enemy unit on-kill. This is similar to . * Now stops with the first unit that collides with. ** ''Trivia: The addition of the unit collision is actually a revert to original form of the ability, with the unit collision originally being removed in V3.9.'' * ** Now generates a thin ring of fire upon descending which, after a short delay, slows and rapidly deals magic damage each second. ; * ** Active's cooldown reduction now reduces cooldown by 1 second against structures. * ** Active's damage increase per basic attack increased to 30% from 25%. *** Max. damage increased to / % bonus AD)}} from % bonus AD)}} . ; * ** Slow percentage increased to % from % ; * ** Tooltip updated to reflect the actual delay of seconds. Items ; *Base damage reduced to 15 (+ per level) from 16 (+ 1 per level). *Maximum damage removed. **Previously 24 (+ per level). *Now deals double damage to monsters: 30 (+ per level). ; - Not intended for V5.8. * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Not intended for V5.8. State of Randuin's and Black Cleaver's reworks' * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by '''Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. ; * mark duration reduced to 4 from 6. Summoner's Rift * New SRU Duckies are added in the background of the map. The Howling Abyss * / ** *** Damage reduced to 5 ( Champion's Level) from 20 (10 Champion's Level). ** *** Now deals 15 ( Champion's Level) true damage upon arrival. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed